Trains
by epochalypse
Summary: For some odd reason, Hermione keeps bumping into Draco Malfoy on a Muggle train of all places. And it's starting to get creepy. Boundering stalkerish, even. EWE. Oneshot.


**A/N:** I got bored. I know I'm supposed to be writing Accidental Treasure but I got this idea on a road trip. And it's been stuck, ever since.

I think this is a different style of writing, maybe a bit more casual than my usual ones but I hope it's alright.

Practice is good, right? :-)

**Warning:** OOC Draco

**Disclaimer:** My name isn't JK Rowling. :-(

* * *

><p>It was like he was always there, you know?<p>

Hermione had this gigantic nagging feeling at the back of her heart or brain or something whenever she entered the train.

It was like she always knew that Draco _Sodding_ Malfoy would always be in the same train.

She had no clue what he was doing there, and why he was always there when she was there.

It was a bother to Hermione.

Draco Malfoy was becoming a nuisance.

.

.

.

Every Saturday morning, Hermione would travel from her flat in London down to her parents' place in Essex. She preferred sitting on the train rather than simply Apparating to her parents' because she enjoyed the view. What view? Her friends had often asked her. It was only the underground.

Scoffing, she told them that it made her feel connected to her roots.

And every Saturday morning without fail, Draco Malfoy was always on that train with her.

She couldn't stand him anymore, no she couldn't!

He was always just _there_ that it was starting to get really, really, creepy.

Stalkerish, even.

.

.

.

This time, Hermione wasn't going to stand for it anymore, no she wasn't.

She spun around, letting her pale yellow sundress swish around her as she marched towards the blonde sitting on the seats, newspaper in hand.

"Draco Malfoy, she hissed. "What the bloody hell are you playing at?"

He lifted his grey eyes to face her and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it instead. He frowned in thought before emitting a small "Good morning to you too, Granger."

Hermione gazed at him, stormily. "This is almost the twelfth time I've seen you in here in the span of three months. That's once a week, four times a month," Hermione stated, staring him down.

From her high angle, she could see his perfectly defined nose (oh how she simply _loathed_ it) and his long blonde eyelashes. His fair hair was something she would have _died_ for. It looked so soft and easy to manage. His cheekbones, dear Merlin, how she wanted to caress – No! It wasn't fair for a prick like him to have such angelic features whereas she thought she personally looked like what the cat dragged in.

"Malfoy, just tell me. What is going on?" Hermione asked.

He rolled his eyes, sighing. "It's really nothing, Granger."

Hermione wasn't going to buy any of that! She knew something was going on, something fishy. Twelve weeks ago, he had never set foot on this train and now he was here all the time!

Pausing in thought, Hermione slowly said, "Have you been stalking me?"

"Now, wouldn't you like that?" He smirked, lowering the newspaper to look at her properly.

She had tied her hair back today; a few loose curls were falling down the sides of her face, accentuating her sharp features. He knew how much she claimed that she was plain but he loved the way she looked; so natural and fresh. Oh, how his hands itched to tuck those stray strands of hair behind her ears.

"Can you just tell me what the hell is going on?" She growled, leaning towards him and breaking his train of thoughts.

Her face was directly above his. He could smell the perfume she always used, the one that smelled of vanilla and daisies. He could smell it every single day in the ministry when he walked past her. It was honestly the best part of his day. Wow, he sounded like a creeper.

"What's the magic word?" Draco smiled, not smirked. "It starts with a 'P'."

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Prick."

The train doors opened as a few people got off. Conveniently, the lady who was sitting next to Draco had gotten off. Hermione quickly sat down and started thinking of various methods of torture she could inflict on Draco to make him tell her what was going on.

"No, you've got it all wrong, Granger," Draco shook his head at her in mock condescension. "It's please. Go on, say it."

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione grumbled out a "Please."

"Alright then, meet me for coffee after you've visited your parents," Draco said smugly. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

Hermione blinked at him. "You must be out of your mind to think that I would go for coffee with you."

Draco groaned.

He was not going to get shot down after twelve weeks of planning.

"How do you know that I'm going to visit my parents anyway?" Hermione asked him. She widened her eyes in realisation. "You _have_ been stalking me!"

"I wouldn't call it _stalking_, exactly…" Draco said slowly. "Especially if information was given to me."

"Oh, Christ. Why Malfoy, why? Are you going to drag me to a dark alley after you've coerced me to have coffee with you so you can do away with me?" Hermione hissed. "Because you and I both know that Harry and Ron will get back at you for whatever you've done for me. I don't care that you're bosom buddies with them now or anything."

"Merlin, Granger, who uses the term _bosom buddies_ anymore?" Draco snorted.

"Shut up. Who told you where I'd be on Saturday mornings?" Hermione snarled. "Answer me or when I get off, I'm going to hex you so bad, your grandchildren will feel it."

"Oh, don't you mean _our_ grandchildren, love?" He smirked faltered when he felt the familiar poke of a wand in his ribs. "I'm just joking. Calm down, Granger."

She sighed. "My stop is coming up next so you better hurry up and tell me what you want. I don't want to see you here next week, alright? Not like you'd listen to me anyway."

"I want a date."

Hermione looked at him, dumbstruck. "No."

"Why not? Is it so hard to believe that I actually like you?"

"It's hard to believe that this isn't just a ploy to humiliate me in front of the Prophet after you've had your way with me."

"I'm not joking!"

"Prove it then!"

"Fine!"

"Tell me, how did you find me?"

"Potter told me!"

"Why would he tell you?"

"Because he knows I want to date you!"

"That evil, conniving – Harry knows?"

"Yes! He told me about your train thing."

"And you've been stalking me all this while, for a date?"

"Twelve weeks."

"I must admire your perseverance. But why did you wait twelve weeks?"

"I didn't want to fuck it up."

"Would you have come back next week if I didn't come barging into your personal space today?"

"Of course. We Malfoys never give up without a fight."

"Alright then."

"Heh?"

"I'll go for that coffee with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Malfoy. Stop smiling, you look quite scary."

"Call me Draco, _Hermione_."

"Pfft."

.

.

.

Slouching on his sofa, Harry Potter's nap was rudely interrupted by the roaring sound of his fireplace.

Hermione Granger stepped out of it, dusting her yellow sundress and sent her best friend a glare.

"You shouldn't just give away my personal information like it's free candy!" She said, sitting opposite him.

"If you must know, to get that info, he's doing three months' worth of our Auror paperwork," Harry shrugged. "He's not a bad guy, you know. He's competent and smart. A bit too much talk though. But he gets things done. Even Ron's alright with him liking you and all."

"Ron knows?" Hermione groaned in disbelief.

Harry nodded. "I take it you finally took his offer for a coffee?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes…"

"And there's more, I s'pose," Harry snorted. "That no good, man-whore…"

"He's taking me to dinner on Friday," Hermione blushed.

"So, do you like him?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "He's nice."

"He's changed," Harry said.

"Yeah, he has," Hermione smiled once more. "He really has."

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy was still sitting in the coffee shop an hour after Hermione left, grinning to himself.

"I really wasn't kidding about the grandchildren," He said to himself, and smiled into blank space.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope it was alright :-) this was 100% unbeta-ed. It was just a play on an idea. Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
